


white diamond call-out post

by sadstuckgod (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sadstuckgod
Summary: Basically White Diamond isn't as redeemed as everyone thinks she is and Spinel suffers for it.
Relationships: Blue Diamond & Spinel & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Spinel & Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	white diamond call-out post

The first time White controlled Spinel, she caught the smaller gem off guard. Spinel had been trying to spice up what she found to be a rather boring meeting, doing cartwheels behind the projector thingy and attempting to drag Volleyball into her shenanigans. The next thing she knew, she was sat in a corner, facing a wall, and the meeting was over.   
After the first incident, Spinel sort of got used to it. It didn't happen often, no, but it surely happened more than once. Never when Blue and Yellow were around, of course, and it wasn't like she was complaining. It was just...odd, mostly, to be in the middle of something and then wake up doing something different.  
She never tried to talk to White about it- mostly, after this would happen, she'd hurry out of the room and hope White's rage has dissipated by the next time she sees her. Why would she need to talk about it? The diamonds were so gracious letting her stay there, and she didn't want to mess it all up.   
So it happened, and she pretended it didn't. Until one day, after blanking out, she came to in the garden. She tried to warp back to homeworld, immediately, but it seemed the homeworld warp was down, and she felt her breath catch in her throat. Did White make her come here? Of course she did, but was she responsible for the homeward warp being down too? She choked on a sob- why? Why now? What did she do that was so wrong, god, she could barely remember, pebbles cut into her knees as she sobbed into the dirt.  
Finally, she slammed a fist onto the warppad,  
Fell through a stream,  
And found herself in Stevens house.

**Author's Note:**

> no idea if I'm gonna continue this haven't wrote fanfiction in so long lmk if I should continue


End file.
